Shima's Story
by The Pouting Horse
Summary: The story of Renzo Shima; from birth, growing up, allies and enemies and becoming friends with the very thing he sought out to help destroy...
1. Meh, why should I write a title?

_Author's note – this is going to be quite a short fan fic so I'll only post about 4 chapters of it or something, but they will be as detailed as my other ones. The story is just basically about the child hood of Renzo Shima, growing up, family issues, rebellious times and then meeting the sons of Satan a.k.a Rin and Yukio. The majority of the future / teen events will be taken from stories in the manga books as there are more characters and events that involve him and his family, and the younger years I'll experiment around with and see what goes. But it'll be in a first person perspective, as if he is writing a diary whilst doing what he does best ^.^ I haven't seen the film yet can't wait for the English Dubbed version! So excited!_

**Meh, why should I right a title? 3 – Oh I just did. Right.**

Hi. Um... yeah I'm Renzo... why am I doing this in a diary format for, I mean seriously, who am I Stephanie Meyer with Bella Swann's awful life? I wonder when me and Bon went to go see the last one for a laugh he got a good look at Kristen Stewart's... never mind. Damn though.

So I've been told by my erratic mother to write everything down in this old book she gave me. Nothing special. It's got paper, it's blank inside and it has my name written in Japanese Script on the side. As if I can read that! (Note to self, ask Yukio to read any messages she will probably give me in the future). I do love my mom though, except for that one time when I... well it'll be written down any way so it doesn't matter at this point. I can just imagine her now lecturing me like she used to before I took my chance with Konekomaru and Bon and left this ghost town I call Kyoto and headed for Tokyo!

Ahhh Tokyo... the food, the shops... the girls 3 come to think of it, Izumo isn't that bad looking for a girl but it'd never work out... I'm just too irresistible! Who knew though that someone from Kyoto, a religious city in Japan would one day be friends an allies with the very thing that I've trained to fight against! Rin Okumura. And his brother Yukio.

Rin's a nice guy once you get to know him but after the whole "I'm a Satan Spawn! Look at my here blue flames I can't control" thing went out of control everyone hated him. It wasn't because I didn't like him, it's just complicated. You think you know a person and they turn out to be something completely unexpected, but then again Rin and Yukio were to most unexpected people I'd ever had encountered...

Ah crap. Bon found my diary and started laughing at me, he told Izumo I thought she was cute looking and received an evil glare like those creepy white foxes she has. Ok. Back to the stupid 'deep thoughts and feelings' diary... now that everyone's gone and I can draw little cartoons of girls in bikinis at each corner! Sweet!

Or should it be called something other than 'diary'? Diary sounds too feminine for me. Renzo you need a cool name for something so... uncool. I've got it. Captain's Log. Nah. Or maybe Shima's Story? Yeah that's decent enough (and awesome, like me, so it's a perfect match). I like it. All right then... let's get scribbling Renzo!

Chapter 1 – Baby Steps (underlining makes everything look better)

So there I am, being pushed out, my mom crushing my skull because she's probably too lazy to ask the doctors to just rip me out anyway, and the pain wouldn't last as long. She told me the first thing I did was pee on her*. BEST BABY EVER! Looking back on my photos of me, there's one with my little quiff of black keratin I called hair. Looking at my locks now... I don't miss the black at all... But there's one memory my dad told me of when the mid wife started singing to me in an ancient language non of them knew of whist she bathed me in the water to get the blood off. Did I forget to mention I was a messy delivery too? The doctors said that I'd moved around funny or something like that when mom was pregnant with me so they had to manoeuvre me around. I'm not even born and people already want to get a piece of 'the Renzo'! Kidding!

My first months of childhood were apparently challenging. I'd cry all the time, only eat sweet things and the only time where I was quiet was when I was either asleep or in the arms of a really cute girl (trust me, the girl holding me was a babe). But now she's like forty five so it'd be kinda awkward if I said she was hot now...

But there's one memory I'll never forget though. One of the most momentous memories I'd ever been told. Heck they even filmed it and showed it to me. That was the day I met my best friend Suguro.


	2. Treasured Memories

_Author's note – Ah the sweet smell of Summer time... until there are thunderstorms (which were amazing so much lightning!) So this chapter is where Renzo meets Ryuji Suguro A.K.A Bon for the first time when he's little that I've improvised on and he gets introduced to Konekumaru Miwa then they make a 'wolf pack' like in The Hangover series... kidding! So enjoy!_

_* - I had to put it in there XD_

**Chapter 2 – Treasured Memories – god what a sappy name for a title I might as well put hearts around it like a little girl**

Oh god. I remember now. It was the first day of Kindergarten that my mom had dragged me into even though I really, really didn't want to attend. If the kids there were anything like Kinzo and Juzo... or even the crap they said that they'd do... it just made the situation much worse for me.

"_Hey you know when it's time to have some milk the older kids spit in your glass and make you drink it..."_

"_Yeah, I remember when I first went they put mud on the back side of this kid's trousers to make it look like he crapped himself..."_

"_Juzo, that's not as bad as that one time..."_

"_Ah yes, I remember now... the teacher was always the worst. When kids were good she praised them high and mightily...but..."_

"_Oh do tell on, dear brother..."_

"_There was a kid not long ago, a couple of years older than I am and he did something wrong in class..."_

"_Which upset the teacher dearly. Do tell him what happened after that, Juzo. Tell him of what... Mrs Chi did to that poor, defenceless child that day..."_

"_Yes... Kinzo I was getting to it, don't interrupt me next time... So she asked the child to come into her office to discuss why the child made Mrs Chi upset. She sat him down at her desk and locked her office door, opened her drawer desk and pulled out a key. Now this key was something that she only knew of. It was the key to unlock the door on the other side of the room that exited her office. She asked the child to come with her to this door..."_

"_But when the child first glanced at the door he could see it was not like the others. It was old, brown with thick metal hinges and thick metal panels all around the rotting damp wood that looked as if with enough force it could come apart in... well let's say 8 pieces. He noticed in the door that there were an odd small metal circles in groups of dozens scattered across it as if someone had threw them without precision or aiming. As the teacher opened the door it watch almost entirely pitch black in there and very difficult to see into, despite the lighting in the office. 'Go in Child' She ordered the little boy and threw him in and locked the door behind him. The boy described the stench of the claustrophobic room as if someone has left something bloody out in the heat for too long..."_

"_After the boy began screaming when he could feel sharp thin indents mapped around his body, pin pointing out every weak spot he had, Mrs Chi opened the door with a torch to reveal that in the box with the crippling door hundreds of metal nails and drill bits were punctured into the wall and doors, the stench was revealed as little fingers that had been sliced off from miscalculated moves in there, the floor was stained red and looked drier than cracked moisture less desert rock baking in the heat on a blistering hot day..."_

"_Then the boy was never to be seen again, do you remember his name, Kinzo?"_

"_No, I couldn't, I was only the same age as Renzo is now" Both of the young children stared at their older brother, trying not to laugh at the complete and utter lie which to them deemed to be hilarious. "You better watch out Renzo or she'll be waiting for you..."_

I really, really didn't want to go to Kindergarten that day, I thought Mrs Chi was gonna kill me, I think I nearly crapped myself after they told me. Don't laugh. When you're almost three and your elder brothers tell you something as awful as that what would you do?! Ha. I remember my mother dragging me out of the door by the scuff of my neck, not caring that she'd ironed it before hand and got it slightly wrinkled. Ah the mental image in my head of the clothes she made me wear... oh 2000 was a bad year for fashion. A hideous forest green top that had a cartoon skull on it with... dare I say it in case anyone reads this... DUNGAREES. Well I can't scribble it out now can I? Ha who cares this is my 'journal'...uh... thing.

It was a long walk that day, a hard and treacherous trek turning every corner and hill, heck I think I went up the highest in Kyoto to only go down a steep, almost vertical drop which at the end delivered a narrow muddy path. It was even raining that day which made EVERYTHING worse considering my mom never bought me shoes with grip soles on the bottom. '_Little boys do not need those fancy hip...(what's the word)... Nike shoes at your age, Renzo and that's final. Now how about these ones with the puppies on them?'_

THAT DEVIL. Torturing me with the MOST embarrassing shoes known to man, thank god my dad got me some plain canvas ones that I put in my bag without her seeing.

When she made me try on the shoes from hell in the shop I could see Kinzo sniggering in the background and Juzo rolling on the floor, his small hands gripping onto his sides as he burst with pathetic laughter. I got my revenge for it though, but that's another story yet to come. I personally don't know what possessed my mother to buy them at that time, but now if I can joke about it, it was probably some demon of Azazel's that he ordered to invade. Dad would've known though – the old fart.

So anyway, back to my mom dragging me through the narrow streets of Kyoto, the vivid memories of bright stalls on the streets, selling all types of foods – fruit, rice dishes, Italian dishes and of course, sukiyaki. God that stuff makes me quiver with glee the moment it touches my taste buds. Paradise in a dish. I can smell the sweet aroma, making me feel nostalgic. Nostalgic – what a weird word hehe.

She wouldn't let me get anything from one of the little food stalls even though I barely had anything for breakfast due to my nerves. Thankfully though to keep me through the day she packed me with a delicious lunch...

"_Hey mom, can I get something? I'm STARVING" _

"_Renzo you should have eaten your breakfast so no! You should always eat your breakfast to keep you going through the day so you don't complain that you're hungry like you are now. I'll get you something later when I come to pick you up at lunchtime. That is, if you eat all your lunch."_

"_Whatever then. I don't even want to go mommy!" Renzo's mother halted and stared down at him._

"_Oh yes, and why is that? What could be possibly wrong with going to kindergarten? You're not getting out of this Renzo and that's final. No ifs or buts. Come along now."_

"_But MOM! Juzo and Kinzo said that-"_

"_I'm not concerned as to what your brothers have told you you should know they're joking! Renzo you should know by now the difference between the truth and lies*!"_

If only I did, I remember with all my ('totally manly and strong') might to putt myself back but DAYUM my mom is strong! She just picked me up and carried me the rest of the way there, turning corners, going distances up hills, past the tower and the temples until we came across a small building. It was brown on the outside, with vines from all plants winding itself around, leaving an archway to the thick oak door. Looking inside you wouldn't think it was somewhere you'd call 'kindergarten', with the reception desk, the many rooms with tables and chairs, a cosy looking lounge equipped with a spitting fire. Then there was another room right at the end of the corridor.

It was painted in many colours, little dots all over it and palms underneath them, supposedly from the other children there. So this must be the room to the place of hell. I remember hearing my mother turning the door knob, the bolt cracking and shifting to open it. She swung it open, revealing what lured inside, the dangers I would have to face...


	3. Sweet and Sour

_Author's note- new update on this considering I updated Truth and Lies twice in about a day from being on 'happy pills' (I seriously have no idea what was going on in my head XD) and this needed some attention then I'll start with a new chapter for The Way We Are... trying to make this a short story for it to be completed because the other ones I'm wanting to keep as an ongoing thing every week ^.^_

_- The Pouting Horse_

_*true story, happened a couple of days ago _

**Sweet and Sour... get it? Because it's Bon like bonbon so it's sweet...? Nevermind**

I prepared myself, ready for anything my small demeanour could handle... which was nothing considering I was still a toddler and, well an ant was stronger than me. I remember my mother opening the door, and closing my eyes, holding her free hand with mine, I walked in terrified.

Noise. There was so much noise, but I couldn't decipher whether it was laughter or pain, the whole concept shook me to the core, and I felt as if I couldn't move yet my legs weren't in a locomotive state... sorta like when you've been running or cycling at the gym for an hour and after you get off them your legs are still at it, unable to stop*. "Renzo? Renzo why on earth are your eyes shut?" My mother asked, me, I could feel her crouching by my side, her loose hair fell onto the side of my face. "Renzo open you eyes, stop acting like you're two years old, there's someone I'd like you to meet she's very nice". Oh dear lord, I knew who she was on about. That... witch who tortures children. I felt her dragging me over, forcing my feet to cooperate even though my mind was screaming no. A chilling sensation ran down my spine, I felt cold, almost dead like inside, fearing for my life. I didn't want her to get angry. I didn't want her to put my in the closet only a demon could birth. I didn't want to be there at all.

"Renzo, I'd like you to meet this lady here, she's in charge of every child here, and the inn we're inside too."

"I... You're Mrs Chi, aren't you! I don't want to be put in the locker! I don't wanna be hear mommy!" God, I was a little over dramatic then, but I was only like what... three at the time? What would you do if you thought you'd just come face to face with a killer paediatric psycho?! I stil feel the motion of my legs as I let loose of my mother's firm grip, and I ran as far away as I could, trying to run away from this colourful underworld, trying to get as far away as possible from a place that looked like Gehenna redecorated by a 1960's high hippie. "Renzo wait! Come back here!" My mother yelled at me, but didn't follow me from having to simultaneously apologise to the devil woman.

So there I was, hiding in a corner, the children surrounding me were oblivious to my whereabouts, heck I don't even think they knew I even existed. I suppose that... woman hadn't told them yet so when my mom left they'd hunt me down like a demon. I heard them all talking, every single one of them, laughing, giggling and any other type of cheer you could think of. There was a group of kids, who looked about my age (there was an age range at Kindergarten from one to four), one of them had medium length brown hair and bright purple / pink eyes that shone in the sun light from the window. There were two other kids next to her, though. It took some time to get use to the first child's appearance, I'd never seen someone with quite so little hair (except Uwabami Hojo – no one had less hair than him!) and he had mousey features – his ears distinguished him from a mile away, and his glasses looked like they needed repairing badly. He dressed far more better than me, he was probably one of those rich kids who had loads of aunts, uncles and grandparents to give him everything he wanted. Those kinda kids annoyed me.

His accomplice, on the other hand looked totally different to him in ways that made him also stand out from the rest. First off he had thick black untameable hair that flopped over his eyes as he moved it out of the way every few seconds. Wow that kid needed a clip for his hair. He looked... if I can put it this way... humbled. Hmm. Yeah I guess that's the word. He looked sincere to everyone and helped everyone out but I remember a few minutes later in my secret ninja hiding spot when the bald kid (I didn't know his name, so I called him bald kid) fell over from climbing to one of the higher shelves, even though floppy hair told him not too he lashed out at him so bad!

"_You're... you're so stupid sometimes! I told you not to climb up there, it's dangerous! What could've happened if you hurt yourself and no one was around?"_ He was right, and a few moments later **she** came over. I shivered in my spot, as I heard my mother's footsteps behind hers, calling out my name in vain. _"What was he doing climbing up there? I told you not to let people climb up there!"_ She shouted at floppy hair, and he lowered his head in shame when she pointed to her office.

Oh dear lord save him.

I had to save him. I would not let him become one of her new test subjects she can play with only to be mangled with a few minutes later. I saw him go to a door, gripping the door knob by the ends of his small fingers as he stretched as far as he could to reach it. Slowly, I snook behind the crowd where the bald kid was as followed him in.

"_Hey! You're not supposed to be in here! This is her office not another room for you... wait... I... you've... who are you?"_

"_M..me?" _

"_Yeah you, no one else is in here are they?!"_

"_I'm Shima... uh... Renzo Shima" _God I was such a little coward, I could feel pre pubescent swear trickling down my back like the wimp that I was.

"_Well hi! So you're new here... hmm how come you're coming in here so late?"_

"_My mom... she moved me to this one after I god suspended from my other one"_

"_What? What did you do?!"_

"_I uh... kissed a girl even though she didn't want me to"_

"_that's it? Wow that place sounds strict. Anyways, why are you in here, this is her office."_

Okay, Renzo man up, you're a big boy now, no need to be frightened of floppy hair. _"...I'VE COME TO SAVE YOU! RUN AWAY WHILST YOU CAN!"_

"_Run away? From what?!"_

"_From-"_ That's when the door knob opened with ease, and a tall figure came in.

"_Ah, Renzo, what are you doing in here, me and your mother were outside if that's what you wanted to know. But now, I have to talk to him, so could you-"_

"_NO! YOU'RE NOT... YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT HIM!"_

The woman looked abrupt and shocked. A child telling a fully grown woman what to do, well, that was a first for her. _"Renzo! That is so disrespectful! How dare you talk to Mrs-"_

"_But mom she was gonna put him in there!" _I remember pointing to the black, but it looked different from my brothers' descriptions, it was just a plain black door, nothing gothic or evil about it. _"Heh. So... you wanna know what's in... here do you?"_

"_I already know! You put naughty children in their because it's fun!"_

"_Renzo!"_ My mother yelled, hitting the back on my head with her metal like hand. Well that was gonna bruise over, it's a good job my hair was thick enough to hide it. _"Come on, I'll show you what's in there" _She grabbed my hand tightly, my small hand unable to resist her clamp on it. I had no other option but to walk, head down staring at my embarrassing shoes that I needed to change into desperately. I heard her opening the door, it's creak sending shivers down my spine.

"_Oh."_ Was all I said. I felt so ashamed, embarrassed and rude. There was nothing frightening in there, unless the creepy smiling porcelain doll with the black pinned up hair could count, but other than that it was a consistency of colours, all sorts of paper, books and floor puzzles that anyone could think of. _"So Renzo, you see, if I were to put naughty children in here, it wouldn't be a punishment would it, why in fact they'd have more fun than a rabbit in a green house!"_

"_Renzo, I think you need to say something to Mrs Suguro, and that's not a request."_

"_Suguro? But... Kinzo and Juzo said you're name is Chi! And that the closet has nails in them that children get hurt from... and that you enjoy it!"_

"_Kinzo and Juzo?! Hmm I'll be having words with them later."_

"_That's quiet alright, Mrs Shima, Renzo was just badly influenced, he didn't know what to do did you?"_ She was so... kind and considerate to me after everything I said about her. Jeez, thanks for making me feel better. _"I'm sorry, Mrs _Suguro" I told her, but all she did was smile before she bent down to embrace me gently, strange, I'd never thought that someone who I barely knew could be this kind to me.

"_I don't think you have been introduced yet have you?" _She asked me, and looked at the boy who gazed in awe at everyone, not that it was easy to see from his lopsided hair he'd tried to style without prevail. _"Renzo, this is my son Ryūji Suguro. I hope that someday you two will be good friends. Ryuji, looks after Renzo whilst he settles in okay? Don't leave him out of anything, and introduce him to your other friends too! But in the mean time... WHY THE HECK DID YOU LET KONEKO CLIMB UP THE SHELVES EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY NOT TO LET ANYONE?!"_

"_Mommy! I didn't mean to! He just climbed up even though I told him not to! You know what he's like!"_

"_Hmm... well it can't be helped, he always tried to escape as a baby from his cot. He'll make a fine ninja one day by the looks of it!"_ She giggled, and placed her hand over her mouth from preventing the black humour to burst from it. We all walked out, after the Ryūji kid got tolled off. My mother kissed me good bye and waved at me, leaving me to fend for myself in the jungle of children.

"_So... can I... um.. can I..."_

"_If you wanna play with me, come and meet my friends first, they're great!" _Ryuji said, walking proudly, occasionally stomping his feet on the floor like a rhino whilst I tip toed there, not wanting to make a sound. The bald kid was fine now, and the other guy was sitting next to him, pointing at where the child injured himself. _"Guys! This is Renzo Shima he's new here, mom told me to introduce him to you all, and he's gonna play with us! This is Yoshikuni, she's really friendly (and pretty)." _I stared at the young girl, her locks falling down to her shoulders, her purple eyes captivating everything around her, including me. Wow, they were something but nothing I was personally interested in. _"Hi! I'm Yoshikuni! I live in Kyoto at the Black Smiths shop! Where do you live?"_

"_Me? I...uh..."_

"_Yoshi! Don't make him feel uncomfortable! You can be so... forceful sometimes!_

"_Oh shut up, Ry__ū_ _-chan!"_

"_Well... I'm Konekomaru Miwa! I live here with Ry__ūji here in the inn"_

"_This is an... an inn?" _I asked, scratching the back of my head in a confused manner. What other surprised was I going to find out?!

"_Yeah, my mom made the spare room into a Kindergarten so the kids in Kyoto had somewhere to go after the other one got... dissolved... a few years ago."_

"_Hey, um... Koneko?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_How come you live with Ryūji? Where are your parents?" _Oops. I saw his eyes search the ground, his head hung pathetically as he walked away. _"What... what did I do? Did I say something wrong?" _I asked, looking at Yoshikuni when Konekomaru and Ryūji went somewhere else. Huh, how oblivious I was at the time.

"_It's not your fault, Shima. Koneko doesn't know that much either, only that his parents... well they... passed away three years ago. It's a very touchy subject to talk about. He's so young and Ryū- chan is the closest person to him. So that's why he lives in the inn with him and his family. They treat him like a son, but he knows about his parents, even at this young age."_

"_I need to find him and apologise" _I had enough of apologising that day, but it was something I needed to do. I didn't know that his parents suffered the same fate as others on one eventful night 16 years ago... Imagine having not one but both of the most important people in your lives taken away from you. Now I look at it, I feel sorta blessed and thankful I have both of my parents living with me. I rudely ran of from Yoshikuni, leaving her to entertain herself whilst I hunted around for Koneko and Ryūji.

Faint sniffles were coming from an elaborate bathroom filled with loads of products that differed from hair to face to skin. This must be a private bathroom, then if I were Mrs Suguro, I wouldn't let a little 2 year old child wipe his hands all over this after peeing on the toilet seat and not flushing. They were there, both of them, Ryūji holding a tissue in his hand, whilst another was wiping Koneko's tears away.

"_Koneko... I'm so sorry. I didn't know." _He looked up at me, a wry smile that didn't look like I disgusted him, but in pity. _"You're right. You didn't know and... you should know why. Everyone else does"_

"_Koneko are you sure you wanna tell him?"_ Ryūji asked cautiously, placing a small hand on Konekomaru's even smaller shoulder, comforting him. _"Yeah, I'm sure... Renzo... three years ago when I was a baby, there was this evening where a few people gathered to a temple. They were all monks... and something called exorcists too. On that night is when it happened. Ryūji's dad said something about they were all chanting the same thing then it appeared. Blue flames, the same colour as Mrs Suguro's kimono went up in the temple for no explanation other than... a demon from another world. My mom and dad were... the last of them to... to..."_

"_It's okay, you don't need to say anything more" _I replied to him softly, and sat next to him on the ground in the grand bathroom, and placed my arm around him, comforting the best I could. _"I... I had no idea. I'm sorry for everything, Koneko." _He stared at me, and weakly smiled once again, sniffling the mucus that dribbled from his nose back up from it's birth place. He shakily stood up, and wiped his nose on his sleeve and smiled at the both of us.

"_Come on then, we can't let the sand pit be defended off only by Yoshi from the older kids can we?!" _He said cheerfully, trying to mask his pain, even though he was still upset. No one mentioned his parents after that, not even to this day, except one occasion...

But that's a different story...


End file.
